Can't Move On
by Sneaks Isobelle Charlotte
Summary: Song Fic....David/Denton SLASH. NOTE: I do not own the rights to Good Charlotte's "Can't Move On" nor do I own the rights to "Newsies"...


Song Fic: Good Charlotte's: "Can't Move On" Author: Isobelle Charlotte (Sneaks) Rating: R (sexual content.) About: Denton/Davey thing. (I normally hate this idea, but I heard the song and thought about it them.)  
  
Bryan Denton sat at his desk, slowly packing his things. "You're gonna be an ace war correspondent," he tried to comfort himself. He sighed and looked around. " Stop thinking about it," he thought, shaking his head, half-smiling to himself. He gazed around, his greased back brown hair catching the light as he tried to get his head to concentrate on his new assignment. It wasn't that he wasn't happy about his new position, it was just that, lately since the strike had happened, he was finding it hard to leave. Now and then he would find himself thinking back to when it all started, back when he had stumbled upon the group of boys plotting out the beginning stages of their strike plan. That's when it had all started for him, when he finally realized what happens when you get to attached to your work, and you end up getting involved.  
  
"Bryan, what are you doing to yourself?" Denton sighed, flopping down on his chair, putting his head in his hands. He glanced over at the paper he had kept on his desk since the strike. It was his first article about the strike, a group of young boys in the picture on the front page. "Children's Crusade: Newsies Stop The World," the headline read. With his right hand he picked it up, bringing closer to his face, carefully examining the smudged faces of the young newsie crusaders.  
  
"How can't it be easy to forget about you when I think about you all the time?"  
  
"Stop it, now, get ahold of yourself, Bryan," he said out-loud, getting a few strange looks from some of the other reporters. "You got to get out of here," he thought to himself as he blushed.  
  
" Denton, why don't you pack up and go home, get ready for your trip?" Mr. Gammon, Denton's boss, suggested over hearing his ace reporter talking to himself.  
  
" Thanks sir," Denton smiled as he picked up his things, placing his jacket over his left arm and his hat on this head. He smiled as he strolled out of the office and out into the street; the picture from the newspaper permanently stuck in his mind.  
  
"I never know how I miss you, when I never had you, never mind."  
  
Denton followed the cobblestone alleyway to his apartment. When he got to his room he shut the door, glancing around the room, his eyes falling upon his table. He could still see the clear image of the boy sitting in the chair, mocking at how he had more important things to do than help a bunch of kids win a strike because he was going to be an ace war correspondent. Denton laughed to himself thinking about that, seeing those bright blue eyes so clearly in his mind. "Boy am I gonna miss him," Denton sighed, taking off his hat and hanging it on his coat rack, and then hanging his coat under it. He sat down in his chair, thinking.  
  
" Why is it that I miss him? I mean, it's not like we were ever together or anything. He's just a kid," Denton sighed and gazed around again, noticing the small thin paper on his desk. The last thing he wrote about the strike, the article that he given all the kids confidence to stand up and fight for what was right.  
  
"So I try don't know why. What to do about you? Can't move on, can't move on."  
  
"Maybe if you go and talk to him," Denton suggested to himself. " What could it hurt? Maybe it'll help you to move on, get off this subject. Just go over and ask how things are going. Tell him just wanted to say good- bye." Denton stood up and picked up the note pad he had scribbled ideas and information that he gathered from his observations of the newsies' strike and stuck in his pocket and headed for the door, grabbing his hat and coat. He placed his hat on his head and glanced around the room one last time before he left as he put his jacket on. " Wait," He walked over and grabbed the hand-written copy of the last article he wrote, and stuck it in his pocket with his note pad. He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting the blue and yellow striped tie and his jacket and vest suit. He gave himself a reinsuring half-smile and headed out the door and down the street.  
  
"It'd be cool if we never met, if we never locked eyes. Then I'd feel so happy not knowing you're so fine. I'll move on, but I can't move go on without you."  
  
When he finally got to the Jacob's apartment, he was starting to have second thoughts. " I wish I would have never done this, then I wouldn't have to worry about it. I wouldn't have to be staying up at night thinking about him, dreaming about him. But I've come this far.." He knocked on the door and waited. Within a few seconds the door opened with David standing at the door, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light.  
  
" Denton?" David asked with a smile. Oh how the smiled drove Denton nuts. And those eyes.it was those baby blues that had captivated him in the first place. If it hadn't been for those eyes, then maybe Denton wouldn't be standing there at his door, feeling like an idiot. "What can I do for you?" David asked, inviting Denton in by back up and opening the door more for him to step into the small apartment.  
  
" Well, I." Denton tried to say blushing and smiling gazing down at the floor then back at David. " I." he noticed the Jacob's getting ready for dinner. " I'm sorry that I interrupted. If you want, I can come back later," he said motioning back to the door and starting to turn towards it.  
  
" No, you don't have to do that," David stopped him, placing his hand on Bryan's shoulder.  
  
" Said I'll try, don't know why what to do about you? Can't move on, can't move on. I get so nervous around when I'm around you, there's nothing that I can say. I wish you'd get out of my head. I think about you every day."  
  
Denton felt the butterflies flutter inside his stomach, his heart-skipping a few beats when David's hand came down softly on his shoulder. Suddenly, he didn't know what to say. Images of past daydreams came into his head. One of Denton slowly undressing David, caressing his skin with his own lips, feeling Davey's body shiver in delight, arousing him slightly, and Davey muttering his name through deep heavy breathes.  
  
"Are you okay?" David's voice broke into Denton's sex fantasy.  
  
" Wh-yes." Denton blushed realizing that he had zoned back into another David fantasy. He was getting used to having them, he had been getting them every day since the first day they met. But the fact that he was having one with David right there in the room, including David's family made him uncomfortable and embarrassed. "I've just had a long day. I found out that I leave in three days, and I just wanted to say good-bye and thank you." Denton lied. "Why can't I get you out of my head?" he thought franticly gazing back into Davey's ice blue eyes.  
  
" Three days?" David asked frowning slightly. " I'm sorry to see you go. You've been a great help, and a great friend." Friend. Denton's heart suddenly cracked, smashing into pieces. He thought for a moment that he would fall, bleeding to the floor, right next to David's shoe.  
  
" Well, I'll let you get back to dinner. Good 'night." he force a smile at the Jacob's who smile back and walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving David to stare at the shut door, with a confused expression.  
  
"I'll move on, but I can't go on without you. Said I'll try, don't know why. What to do about you? Can't move on, can't move on without."  
  
" Davey," Denton smiled, pressing his lips against his.  
  
"Denton," he could feel David's voice in his ear as he moved down his neck.  
  
" Please, call me Bryan," he said as he nibbled on David's ear, slowly rubbing David's bare back with his hands.  
  
" Bryan," David muttered, Denton feeling David's excitement. He pulled David over to his bed, throwing him down as David smiled at him while climbed on top of him. David ripped open his shirt, pulling himself up to lick his bare chest. " Why didn't you ever say anything?" David asked, staring up at Denton as he unbuttoned David's pants.  
  
" I didn't know how," he smiled as he unzipped the pants slowly, again feeling David's excitement.  
  
" I thought about you all the time, day and night," David moaned as Denton leaned down licking David's young chest.  
  
" You did?" Denton stared up into David's eyes. Those eye.those captivating blue eyes.. David smiled at him Denton slowly took of his pants..  
  
"Hey watch out!" Someone yelled as Denton looked up in time to see a wagon headed straight for him. He had slipped back into his fantasy. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" he asked.  
  
When he got back to his apartment he flopped down in the chair and looked around. He sat there, thinking about his fantasy daydream, wishing that it could be true, then wishing that he could just move on.  
  
" You never felt like this before," he told himself. "He's a boy, he's sixteen. You're a grown man, a MAN, and he's a.a BOY." He started to cry softly, wishing there was something he could do, but he couldn't.  
  
"Can't move on, can't move on, can't move on, without YOU!"  
  
The knock at the door startled him. He got up, and headed to do the door expecting to find his landlord asking when he would be leaving. He flung the door open and looked straight into those baby blue eyes.  
  
" Denton?" David asked looking at him.  
  
" Please, call him Bryan," Denton smiled, opening the door for David to walk in. 


End file.
